The Flock
by Athenacamper15
Summary: Kay an avian-human hybrid, finds out that the rest of her flock has gone missing. Only her friend Jus, another member of her flock, can help her find their missing friends. Will they succeed? Find out in, "The Flock"


My face hit the ground with a satisfying crunch of the gravel beneath it. I quickly bounced back onto my feet and shifted my weight left and right, left and right, methodically. I drove my left fist hard into the cheek of my opponent. It winced in pain and fell onto the ground. More fell into it's place, and I knew only too soon I would be overwhelmed. One of them struck the back of my neck and the world grew fuzzy. "Kay." I thought to myself. "Keep focused. Fight, come on you gotta keep fighting. Stay here." I struck another down, then another, and another. My hands ached and my vision grew fuzzier by the minute. I knew soon I would be overwhelmed. My life was coming to an end. One of the creatures struck my neck again, and I fell to the ground. Again, feeling the crunch of the gravel beneath my cheek. In my last seconds of consciousness I saw the monsters clearing and I felt myself being lifted up into the sky. The world faded. I knew I was dead.

Well, turns out I wasn't dead. Nope. Not even close. I woke up to see three pairs of wide eyes on me. "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy! Leave her alone! Come on now, shoo!" A voice said scooting the three kids above me away. I sat up to see six kids sitting around me. I bolt upwards and spread my wings. (Did I mention that I have wings? Guess not then.) "Oi! Think you'd get away that easy did you?" Startled I whip back to see who had spoken. I see one of the six children, an older boy, maybe, 14? His black wings mirrored mine perfectly. He grabbed me and flew us down to the alley they were all were camped out in. "All righty. We only have a few questions." The oldest girl, who I assumed was the leader said. I sat there silently, and nodded. "First of all I'm Max, and this is Fang, she pointed to the boy with black wings, that's Iggy over there, she pointed to another boy, with red hair," Then, she pointed out the last three members of her flock. Gazzy (Gasman), Nudge, and Angel. I fidgeted back and forth, from foot to foot, waiting for Max to ask me a question. It felt like hours before she did (Even though it was seconds) "So, might I ask what your name is?" She smiled down at me. I kicked up some dirt with my foot. I knew not to tell anybody ANYTHING. My friends Tyler, Azia, and Arron had said so. So, I kept my mouth shut. I knew in mere seconds the members of my flock would show up. Max walked over to Angel and whispered in her ear. Angel nodded and whispered back. I was itching to take to the skies and hustle on out of here, but I knew they would only catch me.

The slightest movement caught my eye. Something was wrong. I sensed it. "Something's here." I whispered so quietly I had thought nobody heard me. Well until Iggy came up behind me. The rest of his flock was fast asleep because he had taken first watch. And I was restless. Where in the world was my flock?

Iggy woke the rest of his flock, and we all were at attention. I was itching to throw some punches, and knock some heads together tonight. Just the thing for nerves, a good fight. A flash of movement caught my eye and I sprung into action. I flared with anger. I knew those tawny wings and that wheat colored hair. "Jus!" I knocked my palm against his head and pulled him in tight for a hug. He hugged me back but too soon stopped. "What's wrong?" I looked at his navy eyes, and he grimly looked back into my sky blue ones. "The rest of the flock is gone. I was lucky to find you alone." He replied looking down at his shoes. "Quick question," Max intervened. "Exactly how many members does your flock have?" Again the little Angel whispered in Max's ear. "Never mind forget I asked," Max said. Jus looked at me and nodded. He was thinking the same thing I was. "Max," I said ever so sweetly "What did Angel say?" I looked at her innocently. Max's flock exchanged glances. "Ummmm... That she's really hungry, we need to eat now," Max told us. "Oh, okay," I replied. "You're not believing her are you?" A voice whispered in my head. "Not for a second, Angel," I thought back. Angel looked at me, and thought, "You and your friend are gonna have to leave now aren't you?" I thought right back, "I'm afraid so. I hope we meet up again so we can be friends," "I thought we were friends." Angel thought. "Maybe," I thought as Jus and I took off, and Fang didn't stop me this time, and I knew that was because Angel had told them everything, I think we might just be friends, just maybe.

Jus and I flapped our wings in sync just as our flock leader, Anthony, had taught us. "The-The whole flock I-is just gone?" I stammer to Jus. "Tyler, Metalla, Seth,Xavier, Fant, Jack, even Anthony was gone. I had left to go get some food, and when I had come back they were gone. " He frowned. "When we find them, Anthony's gonna kill you for running off like you did," Jus looked at me. "You know that Mitch is out to get us," I was really close to running off again. Jus was treating me like a four year old! Even though I am the youngest member of the flock, that doesn't mean that they need to be so protective over me! "I'm not dumb you know. You don't have to treat me like a child," I told him. The rest of the time we flew in silence. When we finally landed you'll never guess who was there to greet us! That's right our best buddy, Mitch! We landed and he and his goons surrounded us. His brown wings tucked tightly behind his back, and his black eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight. His brownish hair hung greasy on his brow and he smiled coldly at Jus and I. "Well, so Jus, Kay, where's the rest of your flock? Oh, that's right, Missing!" He cackled at us. I thought of the best way to deal with the idiot Mitch. Situations ran through my brain ending in defeat after defeat, until, bam! It came, the perfect plan. I motioned to Jus to shift to the left, ever so slightly. Mitch's goons closed in on us and Jus and I rhythmically took one down after another. I punched one of them so hard I heard him cry out in pain. My knuckles stung after that one. Somebody came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I whipped around so fast my ankle throbbed with pain after. Oh, and you can guess who tapped my shoulder. Yep, Mitch. I punched his stomach hard and I heard him squeak. He smashed his foot down on my swollen ankle. I yelped in pain, but returned a punch to the jaw. Battered, and bruised Mitch and his gang flew off yelling remarks like "Who in the world gets beat by a seven year old, a girl no less!" And "We'll be back!" Jus took to the air and waited for me to follow his lead. I started to run, but ended up face down on the ground yelping in pain. Jus came down and propped me up against his side. I tried to smile up at him, but I'm pretty sure it turned into a grimace. He had me hop over to lean against one of the many, sweet smelling(sarcasm intended) dumpsters around us.


End file.
